


Are We In The Clear Yet

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dissonance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two more months of putting up with this. Another two more months of this... 'thing' inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We In The Clear Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Initially filled and posted here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1087546#cmt1087546

He sits by the window, watching the never ending sea of starlight. Funny how something he once equated to freedom can be so suffocating. Like an eternal void of nothingness.  
  
Something shifts in him and he fists his hands to his sides. Another two more months. Two more months of putting up with this. Another two more months of this... 'thing' inside him. Kylo knows it isn't normal, that this is some cruel work of the Force.  
  
 _slender hips pump relentlessly into him there is no concept of time in this place he hurts everywhere there is red there is tacky tracks of tears on his face too much too little everything is-_  
  
He isn't aware of launching himself into the showers, barely reaching the lavatory before he retches, sour and bitter on an empty stomach. Once he has calmed down a little, he takes a deep breath, blinking out the moisture in his eyes.   
  
He washes out the taste of vomit, ignoring the phantom pressures of a woman's hand carding through his hair during bouts of childhood sicknesses, the rumbling of a man's chest against his cheek as he is cradled and comforted to sleep.  
  
A vice grips his chest then. Looking down to the unnatural mound at his midriff, Kylo grits his teeth.  
  
Two more months.  
  
He has barely sat down before the doors open, admitting the slender form of Hux into his room. The other man does not speak, he never does. Hux does, however, take a long look at his belly - sire gravitating towards progeny.  
  
Kylo does not stop him when he presses uncharacteristically gentle fingers onto the apex, leaning down to press his cheek in an imitation of familial intimacy. He tamps down the the drugged out memories of how this came to be in the first place. The wickedness of an act for the good of a cause.  
  
Kylo will never understand this man. And he will never want to. He will tolerate this if only to maintain an undefined status quo. He leans back, turning his head away from the well groomed ginger hair brushing against him and to the stars again.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Apparently I am also Kylux trash.
> 
> [Send no help](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
